Things Happen
by alexz1jude
Summary: Set after Unsweet Sixteen. Jude goes after Tommy. Jommy.
1. The Morning After

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my hero J-Cast who need to watch seasons 2-4 of Instant Star before I kill her.**

* * *

**Set after Unsweet Sixteen. Jude and Shay's breakup was cleaner and Jude wasn't so much in love with Shay. Jude and Tommy's kiss in the alley still took place along with their conversation afterwards. And while it takes place in season one there are still elements of seasons 2 and 3 added.**

* * *

**1: The Morning After**

"_When people spend so much time together, things happen."_

_-Shay, Unsweet Sixteen_

Things would be awkward, Jude thought. She wasn't sure how to just waltz in and pretend that that kiss with Tommy hadn't happened.

It was almost as if she had gone straight from being in love with Shay to being in love with Tommy. Which, of course, was the case.

Since that kiss with Tommy she hadn't been able to keep him off of her mind. Shouldn't she still be hung over Shay? But no, she didn't even care about him. But she couldn't help but think of something that Shay had said. And she couldn't help but think that he was totally correct, when people spend so much time together things do happen.

She had heard what Tommy said to Kwest just hours before her party. Tommy liked her, she was the only chick that blew his mind. But he thought she was too young, and that was the only problem.

She sighed, "I guess it's time to get up and face the music," she mumbled.

Her mind wandered some more as she slowly climbed out of her bed and into the shower. She didn't even entirely remember taking off her clothes before getting in, though she was sure she did.

She reminisced in an old memory of Tommy.

It was a few hours after her gig at the Vinyl Palace, just after she'd said she quit, that she couldn't deal with it. She'd been sitting on the porch of her house when his Viper had pulled into the driveway. During their conversation he had said that she was the real thing, even better than the real thing. After knowing her for such a short amount of time why would he have said that? Was it that spark of early chemistry? He'd wanted to keep working with her even after she'd just kissed him.

So what was so different about this kiss then? Was it because they'd fallen so much deeper? Deep down in her heart she'd always known she didn't belong with Shay, he was just a distraction for Tommy.

In the beginning Tommy and Jude had barely known each other and it was easier to get past that kiss, Jude thought. They'd both agreed that it was a mistake and never should have happened.

But now? Neither of them wanted that, at least that's what Jude thought. They'd spent so much time together, especially in the studio, where they had gotten to know each other better. And she was sure Tommy felt the same way she did.

All that time together had made them fall deeper, she realized as she turned the water off and grabbed her towel.

Forgetting that kiss was close to impossible for her. She'd rather give up her music than pretend Tommy's kiss didn't matter to her. It did matter, to both of them. That much was obvious.

She'd just have to convince Tommy that it was possible for them to have a relationship, Jude thought. And she'd do it the way she new best, a song. She quickly put on some makeup and left the house without a word to anyone else in the house.

* * *

**I have the next part mostly typed up but I want to fix it. It'll be up soon. Review.**


	2. The Meeting

**Thanks to sharpie x3 for beta-ing this chapter.**

**The song in it is 'Unsaid' by The Fray.**

* * *

**2: The Meeting**

"_Working on a song is like falling in love. At first it's a rush but then it gets painful. Sometimes you gotta walk away, but sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful."_

_Tommy, Even Better Than The Real Thing_

"Jude," Georgia, head of G Major said when Jude appeared at G Major minutes after leaving her house, "We didn't expect you back so soon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Georgia. I just need to get Tommy, record a song." Jude answered, looking around for her producer.

"He's in Studio B mixing your newest track." With that said by Georgia Jude hurried towards Studio B. She passed SME and Jamie without a word to them even though they had called out to her. She kept going. After all, she was a woman on a mission. She knew what she wanted and she planned to get it.

She opened the door to Studio B and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She turned around and quickly noticed that Tommy was alone. Good, she thought. She briefly wondered why Kwest wasn't helping him but the thought quickly left her mind.

She sat down in the chair next to Tommy and he looked up.

"Jude?" He asked, obviously confused as to why she was here.

"Yes Tommy, I'm here." She said, rolling her eyes and mumbled, "Surprise, surprise."

"I thought you were off today. How are you doing girl?" Tommy asked, unsaid pity in his eyes. Although Tommy had always been in Shay's position he still knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a breakup like that. He'd just never really realized it until it happened to Jude. What was going on with him, he asked himself.

"I wanted to record a song." Jude said and added 'about us' to it in her head.

"Well go ahead into the booth then." Tommy was still confused, anyone could tell. Jude was supposed to be heartbroken. By both him and by Shay. It hurt him just to think about what he had done to Jude. He'd told her they had to forget that that kiss had ever happened when it had been the only thing on his mind. More correctly she had been the only thing on his mind. Her smiling, her laughing, her doing whatever. He was falling for Jude. Hard. He didn't know if he could even handle this kind of attraction.

Jude walked into the booth and took her rightful place by the microphone and told Tommy what kind of music to play.

"Well I kinda just wrote the song on the way here." Jude said, "But it's called 'Unsaid'."

"Okay. 'Unsaid' in 3, 2, 1." Tommy said counting down on his fingers.

The music started and Jude started singing.

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight_

_But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead_

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead_

Tommy felt his jaw drop and he quickly picked it back up. This song couldn't be about him, could it? Of course it was Jude who wrote it so, yeah it could very well be a song about them, he thought smiling.

_We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell_

_A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car  
And we can talk it out in the rain_

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid_

Jude felt herself smiling as she sang the words. She had seen Tommy's jaw drop and figured that he connected the song to them. And then he'd had a goofy smile on his face since then and that only made her smile grow wider.

_I can sing myself to sleep  
No more_

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight_

Jude finished singing and no one said a word. Jude and Tommy stayed where they were staring at each other, freaky smiles on both of their faces.

Tommy was first to speak, "What are you staring at Big Eyes?" He asked, still smiling like an idiot.

"I could ask you the same thing, Quincy." Jude said, her smile still in place, "And has anyone ever told you that your smile looks moronic?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing girl." Tommy replied.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the booth.

"So what did you think?" Jude asked sitting in the chair next to Tommy once again and then rolling herself pretty damn close to him.

"It's great, girl. Where'd the inspiration come from?" He asked. At the moment he wasn't entirely sure what to do. If she said it was him the only thing he'd like to do is kiss her senseless. But in his mind he knew they weren't a good idea. But he'd really never felt like this before. Not even for Angie. Maybe it was fate, and why fight fate, he told himself.

"You." She whispered quietly. But Tommy could still hear her considering how close to him she was. She moved in closer.

"Good." He said before connecting their lips for a kiss that was pretty damn amazing for both of them.

* * *

**Good, bad? I could be pursuaded to write another chapter possibly..Review please.**


	3. My Secret Place

****

3: My Secret Place

"_Jude, a real kiss isn't in the lips, it's in the heart."_

_Tommy, Kiss Me Deadly_

Jude and Tommy were officially a couple. They knew that they couldn't actually tell anybody about their relationship for a few years, or really it was until Jude was at least a few years older.

The first week went pretty smoothly. All the couple had done was steal glances at each other, and they somehow managed to save the making out until when they could be alone, particularly at night and in dark corners of G Major.

Nothing was really different between them to the public eye. Everybody else already knew about Jude and Tommy and their flirting, so it was nothing new. Everything seemed so normal between them that no one except the couple knew the truth about their relationship.

They knew that G Major was a very dangerous place to be anywhere together, they could be caught and found out at any moment. And it was for that reason that Jude and Tommy had gone to find a new place to be.

It happened one day when Tommy and Jude were walking to a place they had found when they were wandering around. They were in their own bubble, not paying attention to much else except themselves. They had their hands clasped and they were walking very close to each other.

The scenery was very green. With some brown mixed into it. They were in a park somewhere, in a spot that they had found a secret place that nobody else knew about. No one would find them, and no one could bother them.

"Do you ever feel like everything in your life is finally taking shape?" Jude asked Tommy as they walked.

"All the time. Or so it seems these days." Tommy answered and pulled Jude's body closer to his own while they continued walking.

"Exactly. And I can honestly say that I've never been happier." She looked at Tommy and grinned at him. He turned his head to look at Jude and responded with a grin of his own. Neither of them was watching where they were going so it was pretty obvious what would happen next.

Jude's foot caught on a tree root coming out of the ground and she tripped, or she would have if it hadn't been for Tommy.

As it turns out, Tommy actually had been paying some attention. When he saw that Jude was going to land face first in the grass his arms instinctively went out to catch her, making sure she didn't fall.

She shifted in his arms and turned herself around so that she was facing him. She could feel his fingers burning through her shirt where his hands held her up. Jude didn't want this moment to end. These were the types of moments she lived for, the sweet moments between her and Tommy.

Tommy loved feeling Jude's living, breathing form near him. In it's rightful place, beside him.

Both of them could feel the love radiating through their embrace.

"You're a lifesaver Quincy." Jude looked up at him, capturing his eyes with her own.

He just stared at her. Neither of them made any kind of attempt to move.

Jude lost herself in Tommy's blue eyes, like she always managed to do.

And, for Tommy, the same exact thing happen to him, he was easily lost in the big, blue eyes of his girlfriend.

They held their position for a few minutes before Tommy finally connected his lips with Jude's. Their kiss was full of passion and, also, release after the full day of being apart.

Technically they weren't apart. Actually they were together the whole day. Jude and Tommy were in the studio, recording music during the day. But they couldn't do anything with Kwest there. He had been helping Tommy all day while Jude was singing in the booth. And the day had been pretty hectic so they didn't get the opportunity to sneak away, like they normally did.

It was truly a picture perfect moment, and the photographer in the trees happened to think so too.

"Everything seems so perfect." Jude said to Tommy when they broke apart.

"That's because it is, girl." Tommy said, grinning at his secret girlfriend as he set her back on her feet. He still kept his hold on her, however.

"And it's all because of you Quincy." She smiled at him as she pulled herself closer to him. They were completely secluded by the trees, or so they thought.

* * *

**Next chapter will be G Major's reactions. And I want to include Jamie's reaction so I'll probably just make him an A&R Rep. Next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it, which I'm hoping will be in a few hours. Review.**


	4. Everybody Knows

**4: Everybody Knows**

"_Once upon a time there was a punk princess who rocked a musical kingdom. And she kinda dug its blue-eyed prince."_

_Jude Voiceover, You Can't Always Get What You Want_

The next day Jude and Tommy went to work, just like every other day. They met up at the entrance to G Major and walked in together.

They were on the way to Studio A when they were stopped by Georgia.

"Jude and Tommy, I've been looking for you. Meet me in my office in ten minutes." She said as she passed, probably on her way back to her office.

"Wonder what that was about." Jude mumbled to Tommy.

"I don't know girl." He said and they, instead of going to the studio, took a u-turn and headed over to the kitchen area of G Major.

Jamie, Sadie, Kwest, and SME were all seated at the table across from the microwave. They all had newspapers in front of their faces.

It may have been normal had it been the comics section, Jude thought, but they were reading the front page. The very last people she could see reading the news were Spied, Kyle, and Wally. Kwest, Sadie, and Jamie, it was a possibility.

"Since when do you find anything mentioned in the news interesting?" Jude asked them, her eyebrows raised.

"Since you didn't tell us about you and Lord Squinty Frown," Spied answered, "I'm shocked dude, and I thought we were all friends."

By then Jude had practically ripped the paper from the closest person to her, which happened to be her sister, Sadie.

"And I thought we were sisters." Sadie said as Jude scanned the paper.

Jude's jaw dropped, the headline read 'Jude Harrison and Little Tommy Q, ' Right next to the article was a picture Jude and Tommy in their secret place.

Jude looked over her shoulder at Tommy where he was currently reading the article.

"How could they have followed us there?" She asked him.

"They are the paparazzi, they have their ways." He told her.

"So it's true?" Wally asked.

"That you are having some secret love affair?" Spied added.

Jude looked at Tommy again and smiled weakly. He shrugged and made the decision for both of them. He pulled her towards him for a kiss.

They pulled away smiling. "So much for secret," Jude whispered to Tommy, so that only he could hear her.

"I think we'll live girl." He whispered back.

They turned back to their friends, Tommy keeping Jude close to him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me man." Kwest said, "But then again, I've got secrets of my own." He said and winked at Sadie. Jude could have sworn she saw her sister's cheeks darken but she must have been mistaken. This was Sadie, and Sadie doesn't blush.

"Dude, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Jude let Little Tommy Q up her shirt." Spied said, "Wait actually maybe I did."

"Shut up." Jude said to Spied, making her blush. Not that he'd been up her shirt but that she wanted him too.

"Oh the places." Tommy whispered into Jude's ear and she felt herself blush even harder. She wasn't really a blusher either. Maybe that should tell her something about Sadie.

"Okay, don't even want to know what he said." Kyle said.

"Jude," Jamie started, "We're all happy for you." He said with what looked to be a frown on his face.

"Thanks guys," Jude said, "But we have to go talk to Georgia right now." She would have to talk to Jamie later, Jude thought, and make sure her friend was okay.

"Bye." Each of Jude and Tommy's friends said. Well most of them, except Spied's of course.

"Don't go into anymore bushes. No need to hide." Spied said.

Jude and Tommy left their friends and walked to Georgia's office holding hands. The secret was out, they had nothing more to hide.

Jude wasn't afraid of what Georgia would say. She thought that the only problem Georgia might see was the age difference between Jude and Tommy. But 7 years wasn't really that much and she was 16, the age of consent. And it wasn't like Tommy would force her into anything. Sure Tommy had been with many other girls in the past but she was different. Tommy cared for her more than any of those other girls. She wasn't some fembot super-vixen, she was just Jude Harrison. Yet he was with her. She had faith in him, she loved him. And her feelings for him multiplied by the second. She was sure he loved her too. She'd always known that in her heart, and he'd probably knew it too. It had just taken her to bring his feelings out.

Tommy knew that Jude was the one, he loved her with his whole heart. She was just his Jude Harrison. She was real to him. He wasn't making a mistake by being with her and no one would persuade him otherwise. If he had the choice he'd choose him and Jude to be together forever. He wasn't missing the chance to be with her. He wouldn't ever.

Tommy knocked on the door to Georgia's office.

"Come in." They heard from inside. Tommy pushed open the door and let Jude go in first. Tommy followed right behind Jude and they sat next to each other on the couch by Georgia's desk.

"Jude, Tommy," Georgia said, "We have to talk about this article. Just be glad EJ isn't here. Now I have to say that I have no problem if you two really are dating. But it better not cause problems with Jude's work. Now, I have to ask, is it true?"

"Georgia," Tommy started, "Jude and I have been dating for a couple weeks now."

"And whatever happens to my work will only be good," Jude said, "Tommy's my inspiration." She threw a smile in his direction before directing her attention back to Georgia.

"Well then maybe would should keep you two away from the paparazzi. Jude, you haven't even seen the worst of it." Georgia said.

"I can protect her from them." Tommy put in.

"I don't doubt you would but a bodyguard may be a good idea. Tom, you really can't complain with Jude being safe."

"Well I don't think it'll get that bad but fine." Tommy said, he'd do anything to protect Jude, the love of his life.

"Okay well Darius said he would find one. He'll be here later today. And Jude, fair warning, Shay will most likely be with him."

Jude felt her eyes widen. She knew she'd have to see Shay sooner or later and was actually fine with seeing him. She was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

And she didn't want to here about Eden either. Eden, the girl who tried to steal Jude's spotlight and then afterwards stole her boyfriend. She had a right to be pissed at her. It wasn't like she was afraid that Eden would steal Tommy either. Tommy was all hers, no one would have him.

"Okay." She told Georgia with a smile.

Georgia had a look of surprise on her face but it quickly passed.

"Okay. That's it. Darius will be here at 2. Record a song while you're waiting." Georgia dismissed them.

They walked out of the office, on their way to Studio A. Tommy grabbed Jude by her waist and pulled her close to him as they were walking. Jude felt herself smile. She loved this.

Soon they were at the door to Studio A. Tommy opened the door and walked in, turning around. The door swung shut and he pressed Jude against it, connecting their lips.

"I love doing that." Tommy said when they broke apart.

"I love you doing that." Jude smiled.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Jude and Tommy turned around to where Kwest was sitting. With Sadie on his lap.

"Truth time?" Sadie said, only she said it like a question. Sadie knew this moment had to happen eventually. She'd just been putting it off since she thought that Jude would still be hung up over her breakup with Shay. Obviously, she was wrong. And Sadie had wanted Jude to be the first person Sadie and Kwest told about them so no one else knew either. They had actually just been talking about telling Jude when Jude and Tommy came in.

"I'd say." Jude said.

"Hey you kept you and Tommy a secret." Sadie said.

"I was kidding Sadie." Jude said with a serious face before breaking out into a smile.

"Well Kwest and I have been dating since a few days before your birthday." Sadie started and then looked at Jude's face to see if it was a touchy subject. It didn't seem to be and she was about to continue when Kwest spoke up.

"We were going to tell you after your birthday but with everything that happened..." He trailed off suggestively before continuing, "And we didn't tell you T because Sadie want to tell Jude first."

"Good for you Sades. It's a good thing to know you're not lusting after my boyfriend anymore." Jude joked.

"Haha Jude." Said said.

"So..." Tommy interrupted, "We've got about 4 hours to record a song. I hope you've got one girl." He turned to Jude.

"Actually I have to get back to my new job." Sadie said, getting up to leave.

"You have a job Sadie?" Jude asked.

"Yep. Come by the front desk to see me at work." She said before giving Kwest a peck on the cheek and leaving the studio.

"My sister, receptionist." Jude stated.

"Ready girl?" Tommy asked.

"You bet." Jude smiled, giving him a kiss before heading into the booth.

* * *

**Whoa sorry for taking so long. School was busy and then we found out my cat had cancer and she was put to sleep. Next chapter will probably be the last. Now what you people will do is review or PM me and tell me if you want Eden to be in the next chapter. Catfight anyone? So next chapter will have Shay and Darius and then Jude talking to Jamie if I feel like fitting that in. Review.**


	5. Backstabber

**5: Backstabber**

"_Jude, that was awesome. I mean, you tore the roof off."_

_-Tommy Quincy, Even Better Than The Real Thing_

Jude and Tommy recorded the song and mixed it, all with Kwest's help, of course.

It was almost 2 o'clock, almost time to see Darius. And/Or Shay. And the possibility of seeing Eden there only made it worse.

Jude wasn't sure how to feel about all this. On one hand, she was happy and had gotten what she wanted. And on the other hand she really wanted to kill Eden. It wasn't necessarily for stealing Shay though.

Shay had just been Shay, he'd been like Tommy had been years ago while he was on the road. Or so Tommy had said anyway. Jude just didn't care for Shay anymore. He was the one that cheated on her and he was the one that chose Eden.

It was a mutual feeling between Shay and Jude that they weren't right for each other and it was good to move on.

Jude was confident that she could conquer all with Tommy by her side, and that was where her heart has always truly lied.

At 1:57 Jude and Tommy were on their way back to Georgia's office to meet with Darius.

They were passing by the main area of G Major when they saw it. Big curly blond hair. Anyone could know who that was a mile away. After all, Jude thought, her ugliness stood out. Or it did to her at least.

Jude tensed, and Tommy felt it. He ran his hand down her back, stopping at her waist.

Jude felt Tommy's hand and she relaxed almost immediately. He was there and he was hers. The thought still made her smile. He was hers and they could do anything.

So naturally, with Eden there, Shay was right next to her. It looked to Jude as if they were arguing. Actually it sounded like they were. Shay and Eden weren't exactly quiet. Everyone around them could hear them yelling at each other.

Petty bitch, Jude thought. She knew that Eden only wanted the attention. Jude knew because she wanted the exact opposite. She wanted to be heard and for people to be able to listen to great music. Eden just wanted to see and hear herself wherever she went. And it was obvious to a lot of people. Jude didn't think that anyone clued Shay in though.

Tommy, with his arm now around Jude's waist, guided her past the oh so happy couple and to Georgia's office.

Tommy knew that Jude wasn't jealous that Eden had Shay. Like she'd be jealous of anything Eden had. Jude was only pissed off at Eden for how she acts, and what she does. Hell he wanted to kill Eden for all the things she had done to his girl.

When they got to the office's door they went through the ritual of knocking and waiting to hear the 'come in' before entering.

Inside was Georgia, who was seated at her desk, and Darius, who was sitting in a chair that had been placed next to Georgia's desk. Standing right next to where Darius was, was a man that neither Jude nor Tommy had ever seen before. Jude guessed that he was her bodyguard, the guy looked pretty big.

"Jude, T. It's nice to see you again." Darius said.

"Sit down." Georgia added.

Jude and Tommy took their places on the couch, like they had before.

"This is Big Lou," Darius started, "He will be with Jude whenever she leaves G Major."

"So when I'm here he doesn't have to follow me around?" Jude asked.

"The only time he won't be right there next to you is when you aren't inside of G Major." Georgia said.

"All the time? What if I'm doing something private?" Jude asked and then continued with examples, "Bathroom, sleeping, other things..." She trailed off, hoping she wouldn't have to come right out and say it. It's just that it would be a little awkward if Big Lou was right there when she was having a private moment with Tommy.

"He'll check the room first then and then leave." Darius said, "He'll be outside the door."

"Okay," Jude said, "Anything else?"

"No Jude." Georgia answered, "You and Tom should go finish recording that song."

"Already finished." Tommy spoke up.

"Laziness doesn't make hit records." Darius said.

"Well then go record another song." Georgia dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"And say to my boy and his girl out there." Darius added.

Jude and Tommy stood up to leave. It was time for that moment they'd been waiting for, not. Both Jude and Tommy knew this would end badly with Eden in the mix.

The couple walked out of Georgia's office and towards Studio A. They really could do without talking to Shay and Eden.

"You know, I think it's funny how Darius had a problem with me dating Shay but has no problem whatsoever with Eden." Jude said on the way.

"You're talking about the guy who wanted to put Eden on the cover of Shock magazine instead of you, girl. Yeah, he's a little crazy." Tommy said, making Jude giggle. He was glad that he could change Jude's mood. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand, he always seemed to need to have a hold on her.

Shay and Eden had moved from where they were before and were now in the hallway. Right in Jude and Tommy's way to the studio. Lovely, Jude thought.

"All I'm saying is that you obviously don't care for me as much as you did for her!" Jude and Tommy heard Eden screech as they approached them. Seriously, screech. And very loudly too. I think you can even hear them in Europe, Jude thought.

"I chose you, did I not?" Shay said, using that face that he always does.

"Hello?" Jude asked. She really hated to talk to them but there was no way to get around them.

"Well what do you know," Eden smiled quite evilly, "Here to beg for another shot with my boyfriend?"

"No," Jude rolled her eyes before continuing, "You're in the way of Studio A."

"You expect us to believe that?" Eden said and then her eyes traveled down to Jude and Tommy's intertwined hands, "So the rumors really are true?" She asked.

Shay's eyes followed Eden's line of vision but kept quiet. He'd never been one to say much about emotions or anything like that. And he also had nothing to say. Anything he had with Jude was over. That was obvious to everyone.

"Shay, sweetie, will you go get me a bottle of water?" Eden asked. Anyone could tell that she was up to something. Only Shay didn't ask questions and left Jude and Tommy to deal with Eden.

When Shay was out of sight Eden's expression turned flirtatious and she advanced on Tommy.

"So, baby, what do you say later I ditch him," Eden waved her hand in the direction Shay had just gone, "And you ditch little white trash over here," She waved towards me, "And we go have a little fun?"

Jude's body acted in the way her mind was headed. Her body flung forwards and her arms reached out, her hand connecting with Eden's perfectly made nose. Before she could do any other damage though two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away. They were the arms of the man she loved, her boyfriend, Tommy Quincy. The thought snapped her out of the trance she had been stuck in.

"You bitch!" Eden shrieked, clutching her nose.

"Eden," Tommy said formally, "I don't know what self centered thoughts are going through your mind bit if you hurt the girl I love again it won't be her attacking you, it'll be me."

Jude was close to freaking out. Tommy had just said he loved her. Actually once the initial shock of it wore off she realized she was happy about it, she felt the exact same way.

"Jude?" Tommy asked, waving a hand in front of Jude's face. She snapped back to attention. She hadn't even notice that they had moved but they were now alone in Studio A.

The first thing Jude did was kiss Tommy, multiple time.

"You..said..you..loved..me." She said in between kisses.

Tommy pulled away to look into his girl's big blue eyes, "I do, I love you Jude Harrison."

"I love you too." She whispered to him.

They continued to just stare into each other's eyes, continuing their moment.

"By the way Jude," Tommy said, interrupting their moment, "You pack one hell of a punch."

"Thanks," She smiled at him, "I felt the need to fight for the man I love."

"You know, I think that's extremely sexy." Tommy said, sitting down in one of the chairs and pulling Jude on top of him, so that she was sitting on his lap but not facing him.

Jude turned around so that she was now straddling him. "Oh yeah?" She asked before kissing him.

Eventually they had to pull apart, "We should get to work." Jude said, and then attempted to get up.

"Not yet." Tommy said and pulled her back to him. He leveled their faces and brought his lips to Jude's for another kiss.

And Jude went along with it. If she had to make a choice there was no contest. She loved Tommy. After all, things happen.

* * *

**So that was the last chapter. And I do admit that when I was writing it I kinda vented about the finale. I found another way to vent too. And that's by writing what I wished could have happened. So that'll be up shortly.**

**Okay, so there's one thing that I was going to add in but instead I'm just going to explain it. I said in the last chapter that I would add Jude talking to Jamie. I'll just tell you why since most of it is kind of what happened in Unsweet Sixteen. So in the episode Jamie and Kat were trying to tell Jude that they were dating. Now the reason that Jamie was frowning was because Kat and Jamie were still putting off telling Jude, but this time it was because of what happened with Shay. They were put into the same position that Sadie and Kwest were in. So Jamie was basically trying to figure out if now was a good time to tell Jude. If enough people ask maybe I'll add in a bonus chapter of that..**

**I hope you enjoyed reading Things Happen, and enjoyed the catfight. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
